Luffy professeur ?
by suzume02
Summary: Luffy va devoir éduquer une jeune recrue dont il ne veux pas la charge. Comment vont se passer ses journées lui qui aimait être seul depuis tout ce temps?    Personnage OOC.


Se soir là quand Luffy se réveilla, il savait que sa soirée n'allait pas être terrible car son frère Ace venait de lui annoncer qu'ils allaient accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille D. Mais pourquoi Ace accueillait-il autant de monde dans leur clan ?

Eux qui devaient rester dans le secret, cela finirait par se savoir et là ils auraient de gros ennuis, mais bon après tout c'était Ace qui décidait car c'était lui le fils du fondateur, Gold D Roger, qui les avaient quitté il y a plus d'une centaine d'années à cause de la femme qu'il aimait.

Mais Luffy effaça ses vieux souvenirs et se dirigea vers la salle ou avait lieu la réunion, tout leur groupe était la et la nouvelle recru était au centre de la pièce, mais avec une telle énergumène, ils allaient en avoir des problèmes. Comment un mec pareil pouvait passer inaperçu ? Avec son grand nez et ses cheveux noirs bouclés et son horrible bandana, tout en le détaillant il venait de se placer juste à côté de son frère

Ace : bon nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour accueillir notre cher Ussop qui vient d'intégrer notre belle et grande famille, si tu veux bien te relever c'est bon

Ussop se releva et se dirigea vers le groupe principal puis il s'installa entre Sanji et Zorro qui regardaient Luffy avec un sourire qui en disait long. Au bout d'une heure Luffy se leva avec l'intention de partir quand son frère l'arrêta

Ace : mais où vas-tu comme ça Luffy ? Tu ne veux pas rester pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec notre nouvel ami Ussop ?

Luffy : pourquoi faire ? Pour te voir t'amuser avec ton nouveau joujou ? Non merci

Ussop : comment ça joujou ?

Luffy : en plus il est bête, tu l'es choisi bien

Sur ses paroles il partit sans savoir que son frère lui réservait une bien belle surprise à la quelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas.

Ace : mon cher Ussop, comme tu es nouveau je te propose de choisir quelqu'un pour t'aider

Ussop : mais pour m'aider à quoi faire ?

Ace : à évoluer dans notre monde bien entendu !

Ussop : je veux prendre celui qui vient de partir

Il vit les deux gars entre lesquels il était assis, exploser de rire

Ussop : pourquoi tout ses ricanements ? J'ai dit un truck qui ne fallait pas ?

Ace : on peut dire ça comme ça, car le jeune homme que tu viens de voir partir et mon jeune frère Luffy et les deux idiots qui sont à côté de toi sont Zorro et Sanji et ils savent très bien qu'avec Luffy tu ne t'en sortiras pas, car on dira qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec les gens

Ussop : moi je peux essayer de le faire changer

Ace : si c'est ce que tu penses eh bien tant mieux, je lui enverrais une lettre et à partir de demain Luffy sera ton professeur

Zorro : nous nous chargerons de surveiller ça de près croit nous, on ne sera jamais loin

Ace : bon si c'est ça alors la réunion est terminée

Ils partirent dans leur quartier et quand Ace déposa la lettre qui était adressée à Luffy, il espérait que celui-ci ne se mettrait pas trop en rogne comme la dernière fois qu'il lui avait proposé un élève.

Le lendemain soir lorsque Luffy eu lut la lettre, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment Ace avait-il put penser qu'il voulait d'un apprenti ? De surcroit cet imbécile au grand nez ! Il allait régler cela et au plus vite car il était hors de question qu'il est quelqu'un pour le suivre à la trace. Il sortit en colère de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son frère, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, il entra et là il vit Ace qui l'attendait patiemment.

Ace : eh bien tu en n'a mit du temps à venir

Luffy : oui et je compte bien régler ceci !

Luffy lui balança la fameuse lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée la nuit dernière

Ace : oui et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma lettre ?

Luffy : son contenu, tu es cinglé ou quoi ?

Ace : mais cela te fera du bien

Luffy : j'ai dit non la dernière fois, cela c'est mal fini, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé avec cette chère Vivi ?

Ace : mais si, je sais très bien mais hélas je ne peux rien faire pour toi, car c'est lui qui ta choisi

Luffy : je réglerais ça avec lui alors

Luffy ressortit an claquant la porte, tout ça à cause de cette Vivi qui était passée du côté obscur de leur race. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait ça tout en sachant ce qu'elle risquait. Il avait en plus il avait voulu l'emmener avec elle car elle prétendait l'aimer. C'est ce qui avait mit un terme à la vie de Luffy, l'ancien qui était dynamique, rieur et exubérant avait disparu en laissant place à celui d'aujourd'hui qui était froid, distant et cynique, Ace avait tout essayé pour le faire changer mais sans grand succès hélas.

De son côté Ussop se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en choisissant Luffy, car il avait un mauvais pressentiment vu la façon dont la nuit dernière il avait regardé et lui bête comme il était, il avait choisi celui-ci comme professeur. Il attendit avec angoisse le moment d'aller le retrouver car il avait comme la vague impression que Luffy n'allait pas beaucoup l'aimé.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se dirigea vers le devant de la demeure et là il fut étonné car trois personnes l'attendait, il y avait les deux gars d'hier, le blond Sanji et celui aux cheveux verts Zorro, mais le troisième , il n'arrivait pas à se le rappeler. De qui pouvait-il s'agir ?

Sanji : enfin arrivé ? Eh bien tu en n'as mit du temps

Ussop : je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une heure à respecter

Zorro : je serais toi je m'en souviendrais, car je pense que notre cher Luffy qui est derrière nous, lui ne va pas trop le tolérer, en plus il est de mauvais poil

Ussop : oh c'est Luffy qui est là ?

Luffy : qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? Aller on bouge et sans traîner

Ils se mirent à marcher vers le terrain où ils pouvaient se nourrir en toute sécurité, une fois arrivé, Luffy observa ses futurs proies et s'arrêta en faisant signe à ses amis d'y aller. Mais au moment où Ussop voulut y aller celui-ci l'arrêta

Luffy : où vas-tu comme ça toi ?

Ussop : mais je vais faire comme les autres, me nourrir

Luffy : sais-tu au moins comment fait-on ? Tu allais choisir qui ?

Ussop : cette personne là me va très bien

Luffy regarda le groupe qu'Ussop pointait du doigt et se mit à rire à gorge déployait.

Luffy: tu es le pire vampire que je n'ai jamais vu, tu ne sais même pas reconnaître tes semblables

Ussop: comment ça mes semblables?

Luffy: c'est simple, la rousse est la femme de Sanji, elle s'appelle Nami et celle aux cheveux noirs c'est Robin, la femme de Zorro et l'espèce d'homme bête c'est Chopper notre médecin

Ussop: mais pourquoi elles marchent comme ça? Pourquoi elles ne se cachent pas?

Luffy: car se sont des femmes et elles ne chassent pas, mais dit moi tu n'es pas un lâche non?

Ussop: pourquoi cette question? Je ne suis pas un lâche moi!

Luffy: car attaquer des femmes alors qu'on est un homme c'est un signe de lâcheté, en plus elles t'auraient battu à plat de couture vu ta carrure, tu ne dois pas être bien fort, deux coups et tu aurais été KO

Ussop: eh donc durant le temps que tu m'entraîne, je me nourri de quoi?

Luffy: comment ça je vais t'entraîner? Tu rêves là!

Ussop: Ace me l'a dit, en devenant mon professeur, tu es obligé de m'entraîner

Luffy: un jour je te jure que je te tuerais, on va dire qu'en attendant tu chasseras les bêtes qu'il y a dans la cour de la demeure, il faut que je trouve un endroit ou que je puisse t'entrainer, on rentre puisque tu ne sais rien faire, va au moins chercher les deux autres ainsi que leur compagnes

Luffy partit sans se retourner, en plus d'avoir un manche à ballai, il allait devoir s'occuper de son entrainement, Ace ne l'avait pas gâté, mais pourquoi cette énergumène l'avait-il choisit? Lui n'n voulait pas, ce qu'il désirait le plus c'était de rester seul et broyer du noir comme il aimait le faire.

Donc il les attendait plus loin, quelques minutes plus tard il vit que le groupe arrivait, Nami riait et quand à ses deux amis Sanji et Zorro ils regardèrent Ussop d'un air qui en disait long. Cet idiot avait du leur raconter qu'il avait voulu les attaquer.

Nami: Luffy tu devineras jamais ce que ton disciple nous à racontait

Luffy: ce n'est pas mon disciple

Nami: c'est bien toi qui l'entraîne non?

Luffy: on peut dire ça comme ça

Nami: alors tu es son maître et lui c'est ton disciple, bon ce n'est pas grave, donc je disais qu'il nous a raconté qu'il avait eu l'intention de nous attaquer pour sa première journée et c'est pour cela que les deux derrière font la tête

Luffy: je l'avais bien deviné, en plus d'être bête il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, on va aller loin avec ça, en plus c'est sous ma garde qu'il est

Nami: ne soit pas si dur avec lui, redeviens le Luffy qui souriait tout le temps

Luffy: ce Luffy là est mort il y a bien longtemps

Sans plus attendre il partit, laissant derrière lui tout le group qui ne s'étonna pas de sa réaction

Ussop: il est toujours comme ça avec les gens?

Nami: non il ne l'a pas toujours été, c'est depuis que cette Vivi qui est passé dans l'autre camp

Ussop: ah oui c'est vrai Ace m'n avait parlé

Nami: ben eh bien je n'ai pas besoin de te raconter l'histoire, on peut y aller

Ils se mirent en route mais sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent un groupe de personnes dont une femme aux longs cheveux bleu qui était en tête

…: bonjour à vous c'est une belle nuit n'est ce pas?

Nami: tiens mais on dirait cette peste de Vivi, comment vont tes affaires en ce moment? Mal j'espère

Vivi: toujours cette langue mal placé Nami

Nami: mais oui qu'est ce que tu crois? Allez on se barre d'ici

Vivi: mais dites moi c'est un nouveau que vous avez? Moi c'est Vivi enchantée et toi tu es qui?

Ussop: moi c'est Ussop, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin

Nami: c'est normal que tu ne la vois pas par ici, ce n'est pas son territoire

Ussop: il y a des territoires maintenant?

Nami: eh bien tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur nous mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, tu dois le demander à celui qui t'instruit

Ussop: Luffy ne me dira rien, il ne m'aime pas trop

Vivi: tu es un élève de Luffy? Tu pourrais lui dire bonjour de ma part et lui dire que j'aimerais qu'on se rencontre un de ces jours

Nami: ma belle tu rêves, tu ne le reverras jamais!

Vivi: ne soit pas fâchée, c'est un simple bonjour

Robin: tu sais ce que sa veut dire non?

Vivi: c'est bon on s'en va

Vivi et toute son équipe partirent au grand étonnement d'Ussop qui regarda Robin

Nami: elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle est forte, c'est la première femme vampire

Ils repartirent, un fois arrivé à la demeure où Ussop quitta le groupe. Mais Nami se dirigea vers les appartements de Luffy, elle lui raconta les événements qui c'étaient passé dans la soirée

Luffy: comment ça se fait qu'elle était là?

Nami: justement elle a empiété sur notre territoire

Luffy : ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça

Nami: j'aimerais que tu en parles à Ace

Luffy: pourquoi faire?

Nami: il faut régler cela avant que ça dégénère

Luffy: vous commencez à m'agacer, bon allez dégage !

Nami partit et Luffy calcula les chances pour qu'Ace règle le problème et se dirigea vers le centre de la demeure où Ace était déjà attablé

Ace: Tiens Luffy c'est rare de te voir à cette heure ci

Luffy: oh la ferme Ace, je viens te voir pour te prévenir que l'autre clan a pénétré dans notre territoire

Ace: et quelle certitude as-tu pour ça?

Luffy: alors un groupe de cinq personnes de ton clan sauf si tu comptes cet idiot d'Ussop, je pense que ça te va

Sans rien dire Luffy partir sans se retourner ce qui fit rire Ace car il savait ce que Luffy allait faire, c'est pour cette raison qu'il mit Zorro sur ses traces. Pendant ce temps là Luffy c'était mis en route dans la nuit à la recherche de l'autre clan, une fois qu'il les trouva il se mit dans un coin sombre et attendit avec impatiente le premier faux pas. Celui-ci se produit peut de temps après lorsque Vivi prit une personne à part, quand elle se trouva seule avec elle, elle voulut entreprendre les choses sérieusement mais là il se fit un plaisir d'intervenir

Luffy: que fais-tu là Vivi? Tu n'es pas sur ton territoire à ce que je vois

Vivi: mais dit moi c'est mon jour de chance au moins? L'élève puis maintenant son maître?

Luffy: tu as peut être vue les deux mais n'oublie pas qu'on n'est pas les même lui et moi

Vivi: oui ça je le sais, pas besoin de me faire un dessin

Luffy: alors ne joue pas au feu ma chère

Vivi: ah oui? Sinon quoi Luffy?

Luffy : écoute, ici ce n'est pas ton territoire, c'est celui de mon clan alors tu as intérêt à partir sinon je te jure que je ne répondrais plus de moi!

Vivi: si je me souviens bien dans ton clan comme tu dit on n'attaque pas les femmes

Luffy: c'est vrai mais dit moi j'ai le droit dans capturer une pour la donner à un autre

Vivi: si je comprends bien tu as l'intention de me donner à Robin? C'est cela Luffy?

Luffy: il n'y a pas que Robin qui compte parmi nous

Vivi: Nami? Laisse-moi rire! Elle a surtout une grande bouche et pas de gestes

Luffy: on verra cela, pour le moment c'est un avertissement mais la prochaine fois que je te vois je passe à l'attaque tu m'as bien compris?

Sans plus attendre il tourna les talons sous l'œil perplexe de Vivi qui elle se dépêchait de rejoindre ses troupes. Quand à Luffy il rentra dans sa demeure, il ne prit même pas le temps de saluer son frère et se dirigea directement dans les appartements des novices. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas il savait que les regards des nouveaux le scrutaient avec envie mais lui ne cherchait pas à les impressionner, celui qu'il cherchait n'était autre que son novice à lui et il savait où il le trouverait, car il savait que celui-ci avait une grande bouche et qu'il se vantait des exploits qu'il n'avait pas commit, donc une fois qu'il arriva dans la salle commune il le repéra sans souci, celui-ci était sur une table entrain de gesticuler. Il devait encore raconter des histoires et donc il se dirigea vers lui, une fois arrivait près de lui il entendit ce qu'il racontait

Ussop: et c'est la qu'on n'a rencontré l'autre clan, comme vous devez le savoir avec ma grandeur et mon courage je les ai remis à leur place et cette Vivi en moins de temps qu'il le fallait est partit

Luffy sortit du groupe et attrapa Ussop par le bras

Luffy: allez c'est suffisant on n'y va

Ussop: oui c'est bon je te suis

Ils repartirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la demeure principale, une fois arrivé Luffy se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Ace, une fois à l'intérieur Luffy se stoppa de lui-même

Ace: que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite mon cher frère?

Luffy: donne-lui une chambre à l'intérieur de ta demeure ou tu auras de gros ennuis parmi les novices

Ace: mais pourquoi toute cette agitation?

Luffy: ce n'est pas dur ça cher frère, Ussop raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'à lui seul il a fait fuir l'autre bande et si ça continu tes chers novices vont tous vouloir faire comme lui et vont se faire massacrer les uns après les autres

Ace: ce n'est pas vrai! C'est la première fois que je vais devoir mettre un novice dans nos quartier, il y en n'à qui ne vont pas être d'accord

Ussop: alors laissé moi où je suis

Luffy: imbécile si on te laisse là bas tu vas te faire massacrer pour ta vantardise ou tu te feras prendre un vent par les plus vieux pour tes mensonges, alors à toi de voir

Ussop: c'est bon j'ai compris, je viendrais ici

Ace: va chercher tes affaires je vais t'installer

Ussop partit sous le regard perplexe d'Ace, quand celui-ci fut loin de la porte de l'appartement Ace dit

Ace: c'est quoi cette histoire Luffy? Tout le monde le sait qu'Ussop ment alors pourquoi le mettre avec nous?

Luffy: je veux l'avoir à porté de main pour que justement il ne fasse plus de bêtise

Ace: ou alors tu commences à l'apprécier

Luffy: là tu rêves mon cher, je ne m'attache pas aux gens et ça tu le sais mieux que personne

Luffy partit à la recherche d'Ussop, pourquoi son frère disait-il des trucs aussi bizarres? Lui s'attacher à quelqu'un? Et puis quoi encore ! Donc il arriva pour la deuxième fois consécutive au dortoir des novices mais n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas qu'Ussop sortit du dortoir

Ussop: pas besoin de venir me chercher par la force, ce coup ci c'est moi qui viens

Luffy: si tu veux allons-y

Ils se remirent en route, une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure au lieu de se diriger vers les appartements personnels ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements privés de la famille principale

Ussop: comment ça se fait qu'on aille par là?

Luffy: on n'a un changement de programme

Ussop: et pourquoi donc?

Luffy: je veux t'avoir sous la main à tout moment

Ussop se mit à sourire car il savait qu'il avait gagné la première manche, Luffy se souciait de lui et s'il le traitait encore comme un moins que rien il se promit qu'au moins il arriverait à le faire sourire

Luffy: qu'est ce qui te fait avoir un sourire niais?

Ussop: ah ce n'est pour rien n'est crainte

Luffy: je ne te comprendrais jamais

Ils reprirent leur chemin des appartements d'Ussop, une fois arrivé Luffy ouvrit la porte et laissa Ussop mais celui-ci ne fit pas un pas qu'il laissa tomber les cartons qu'il avait dans les mains et poussa un crit

Luffy: qu'as-tu encore à hurler ainsi?

Ussop: tu es sûr que c'est bien mes appartements?

Luffy : mais oui puisque c'est moi qui est la clé

Ussop se mit à sourire, lui un simple novice avait la chance de frôler les appartements les plus magnifique qu'il eu déjà vue mais il ne remarqua pas l'impatience de Luffy

Luffy: tu vas rester planter là encore longtemps?

Ussop : hein tu disais?

Luffy: en plus de ça tu es sourd, bon je te laisse cinq minutes après on va faire notre ronde

Luffy partit mais il était quand même satisfait car au moins l'un de ses disciples ne le laisserais pas tombé et donc il alla l'attendre mais quelque minutes après son arrivé Ussop le rejoignit et ils partirent. Mais à peine arrivé ils virent que Vivi était déjà là

Luffy: surtout pas de faux pas ni de bêtises

Ussop: écoute Luffy elle t'a peut être quitté mais moi je ne te lâcherais jamais

Luffy: on verra cela en temps voulu

Luffy suivit d'Ussop se dirigèrent vers Vivi qui elle trainait devant les vitrines

Vivi: ah mais voilà le maître et son toutou, dit ça ne te dirait pas d'être libre Ussop?

Ussop: tu sais je suis heureux comme je suis et fier d'avoir un ami comme Luffy

Vivi: ah bon Luffy est ton ami? Ça m'étonne

Ussop: tu sais que tu n'as pas eu cette chance, moi je l'ai et j'en suis fier

Vivi: ton histoire et touchante mais quand dit Luffy?

Luffy: j'en dis qu'il est grand temps de retourner chez nous et de laisser ses discussions au placard

Vivi: c'est bien ce que je disais, Luffy ne veut pas d'amis

Luffy: écoute moi bien Vivi ce n'est pas à toi de dire si je veux des amis ou pas!

Vivi: ah ah, toi avoir des amis? Ce serait la meilleure

Luffy commençait à s'énerver, puis s'avança vers Vivi d'un regard menaçant mais grâce à l'intervention d'Ussop qui en un temps record, arrêta celui-ci juste à temps

Ussop: elle n'en vaut pas la peine, laisse tomber

Ils commencèrent à partir lorsque Vivi se mit à hurler en leur disant

Vivi: je t'aimais Luffy! C'est toi qui m'as rejeté

Luffy s'arrêta puis se tourna vers elle

Luffy: je ne t'ai jamais rejeté puisque je ne savais même pas que tu m'aimais

Vivi: mais à ce temps là je t'avais fait parvenir une lettre où je te le disais!

Luffy: une lettre que je n'ai jamais reçue, adresse toi à ton postier ma chère!

Vivi: ce n'est pas possible! Je vais le tuer!

Ussop: qui ça?

Vivi: cela ne te regarde pas toi! Bon puisque je sais ce qui sait vraiment passé je m'en vais mais on se reverra soyez en sûr!

La sens un regard pour eux elle partit

Luffy: et si on rentré maintenant?

Ussop: ou ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée

Ils repartirent en direction de la demeure, sur le chemin ils avaient rencontré leur groupe qui étaient que Luffy est trouvé Ussop comme camarade. Mais surtout qu'il est réussi à fermer le claper de Vivi une fois pour toute, mais une fois arrivé à la demeure Ussop voulu rentrer dans ses appartements mais Luffy le poussa vers les siens. Une fois arrivé il sortit une bouteille et deux verres puis se dirigea vers le canapé

Ussop: et en quel honneur cette bouteille monsieur?

Luffy: pour commencer tu vas arrêter de m'appeler monsieur, puis on fête notre amitié n'est ce pas mon che?

Ils trinquèrent et Ussop se mit à rire

Luffy: peux ton savoir pourquoi tu te marres?

Ussop: j'ai enfin réussi ce que je voulais

Luffy: peux ton savoir ce que tu as réussi?

Ussop ; j'ai enfin réussi à faire sourire le terrible Luffy, celui dont tout le monde avait peur

Ils se mirent à rire en trinquant leur verre, Ussop se disait qu'il avait bien fait de prendre Luffy comme professeur car grâce à cela il venait de gagner un ami fidéle et surtout le respect de Luffy. C'est pour ça qu'il était fier de faire partit de cette noble et honorable famille. Se soir là en allant se coucher il se disait que ses jours dans cette famille étaient en sécurité car avec un ami comme luffy tout se passerait bien et lui renderait bien et c'est sur ses pensés qu'il s'endormit.

Fin.


End file.
